


Всё равно наступит новый день

by Wolcha



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolcha/pseuds/Wolcha
Summary: Отец и братья умирают на глазах у Эцио, но нужно найти силы идти дальше.





	Всё равно наступит новый день

Площадь гудела как переполненный улей. Люди всё прибывали, хотя места уже давно не оставалось, и давка грозилась вот-вот перерасти в мифическое чудовище, пожирающее всё живое.   
— Вы обвиняетесь…   
Страшные слова разлетались над площадью, как стаи голодных птиц. Люди вскидывали головы и тянули руки вверх, словно пытаясь ухватить скользящих мимо невидимок.  
— ...обвиняетесь в измене.  
Толпа кричала и бесновалась, подхватывая и усиливая ужасные слова.  
— Наказание за измену…  
— Смерть. Смерть! СМЕРТЬ!  
Люди словно сошли с ума, выкрикивая приговор. Они раскачивались в такт крикам, пребывая в каком-то религиозном экстазе. Эцио стоял посреди этого колышущегося обезумевшего человеческого моря и не мог пошевелиться. Ему нужно бежать вперёд, надо добраться поскорее до эшафота, но толпа держала со всех сторон, не позволяя даже лишний раз вздохнуть. Раздавленный физически и морально, он был вынужден смотреть на казнь своей семьи в полном бездействии. Палач повернул рычаг, и на виселице задёргались, задыхаясь, три тела.   
Обезумев от ужаса и отчаянья, Эцио кричал и рвался вперёд, но толпа оставалась непреодолимой стеной, заглушая его крики и пресекая любые попытки двигаться. Тела на виселице перестали вздрагивать, застыв кошмарным монументом, квинтэссенцией смерти.  
— Хватайте мальчишку! Убейте его! — прогремело над площадью, и тут же наступила замогильная тишина.  
Люди синхронно расступились и все как один повернулись к Эцио. У них не было лиц. Лишённые глаз, они слепо следили за ним, гудя как органные трубы.   
— Убейте! Убейте его!  
Разом выкинув руки вперёд, они продолжали кричать:  
— Убейте его! Убийца! Смерть ему!  
Холодные руки хватали, душили, рвали. Толпа не прекращала кричать, но где-то далеко, почти на грани слышимости, прозвучал знакомый голос.  
— Помоги, Эцио. Ты ведь сможешь мне помочь? Я хочу подарить их маме.  
Вокруг всё почернело, и окутавшая тьма сжала сильнее, выдавив последние капли жизни. 

Эцио открыл глаза.   
За окном только-только начало светлеть предрассветное небо. Сон медленно отступал, оседая внутри липким дёгтем, а влажные от пота простыни неприятно холодили кожу. С трудом встав, Эцио подошёл к столу и открыл шкатулку. Белые перья слегка светились в постепенно отступающей темноте.  
Пока слишком мало. Нужно найти ещё.   
Погладив на прощание подрагивающие от ветра перья, Эцио отправился переодеваться.   
Начинался новый день.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Stealth Games 2018


End file.
